1. Technical Field
The inventive concepts relate to a method of treating a porous dielectric layer and a method of fabricating a semiconductor device using the same. More particularly, the inventive concepts relate to a method of treating a low-k dielectric layer having a plurality of pores and a method of fabricating a semiconductor device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As semiconductor devices have become highly integrated and capacity of semiconductor devices has increased, pitches of metal interconnections in semiconductor devices has been reduced. Thus, parasitic capacitances of semiconductor devices may be increased, so operation speeds of semiconductor devices may be reduced. To reduce the parasitic capacitances of semiconductor devices, various research is conducted for low-resistance copper interconnections and low-k dielectrics.